


Little Star Stickers

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Series: Patton's Happy Household [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: Logan is 13 when he first realizes something feels off. It isn't until reading a medical textbook that Logan finds a name for it "Gender dysphoria." Now 14 years old Nora is struggling to find a way to tell her family who she really is.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/ Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Patton's Happy Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Little Star Stickers

Nora stared at the bed above her, her eyes focused on the faded glow in the dark stars. Come on, she chastised herself, its your brothers you can tell them anything. 

"Remus... Roman..." She croaked out, forcing herself to sit up. 

"Yes Lo?" Roman responded first, followed by a grunt of acknowledgement from they're brother. 

Nora took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She knew she had to tell them. She could just get it over with in a few simple words. But those words weren't simple, telling your brothers the you they grew up with wasn't you. But it was her, wasn't it? Was all of her personality suddenly gone just because she no longer wants to be Logan?

She didn't even realize she was hyperventilating until she felt Remus' weighted blanket pressing against her chest. 

"You ok Logan?" Remus looked down at her, worry clear in his gaze. 

"Not," Nora swallowed down her fears. "Not Logan..." She shut her tightly, hiding herself from there disgusted expressions. Oh why did I have to say anything? Now they'll hate me forever. Why'd I have to be born so wrong? 

Once again her brothers pulled her from her thoughts. This time it was the gentle stroking of they're hands over her messy chestnut locks. She opened a tearful eye, expecting the duo to be sneering at her. But that's not what she saw, what she saw was Remus' twitchy half grin and Roman's pitying gaze. 

"Who are you then?" Roman whispered, glancing carefully about the room. 

"I-I'm Nora... I'm your sister." The euphoria that followed saying that sentence aloud was almost mind breaking. Her brothers just nodded in understanding, snuggling down with their sister. 

\------

Next on the list of who to tell was her big brother. Virgil was her closest friend outside of the other two triplets, so Nora hoped he'd understand. Maybe he would help Nora buy a dress. Something short, colored a dark blue or star spotted black, maybe with long sleeves. 

She shook her head. "We can't get distracted now. This is a war zone." She mumbled under her breath. 

Once she had her thoughts in order she knocked on Virgil's pale door. "In a minute," Her brother tiredly responded. Nora continued lightly tapping her fingers letting him know it was her. She kept up her tapping until Virgil opened up the door. "Sheesh your persistent. What's up nerd? Did I forget to return a book?" 

Nora shook her head. "We need to talk in private Virgil." She pushed her way past her elder brother into his goth themed room. 

"Sheesh your determined." The emo commented, taking a seat on a beanbag chair. Nora huffed slightly as she sat on the Nightmare Before Christmas comforter. 

"I have something important to discuss." 

Virgil chuckled in response to her. "Lay it on me."

"It is a collection of words Virgil, how am I to... alright, nevermind." Nora ran a hand through her hair. "Virgil I am a transgender."

The maroon haired teen burst out into laughing, causing Nora to cry. "No! Wait im sorry Lo!" Virgil quickly swallowed his giggles. "Its just the way you phrased it... Jeez I sound like an asshole. What... what do identify as?"

Nora dried her eyes, sniffling before answering. "A woman," she looked down." I prefer the name Nora."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Nora, smiling softly down at her. "Nora Sanders, you are light as a feather." The two shared a laugh, allowing Nora to calm down

\---- 

Now the final boss, well more like bosses. Nora stood outside of the kitchen. Her fingers rapping against the old leather book in her arms. "Dad, Pappy..." She tried quietly.

Her throat dried as her forehead grew wetter. She swallowed her anxiety, walking carefully over to them. "Dad, Pappy," she tried louder. 

"Ya Lo Lo?" Patton turned around, his apron covered in stains. "You need something?"

"Ya... I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Nora's tapping got more frantic as she waited for their response. 

"Well go on." Janus responded calmly. 

"I'm Trans..." She whimpered, squeezing her eyes tightly. "I... I prefer being called Nora!" Her fathers shared a look before embracing they're daughter in a soft bear hug. 

"Its ok Log... Nora, it's ok Nora. No more working." Patton pet her, smiling sweet as ever. 

"Son or daughter your our child" Janus added planting a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
